did it hurt, when you fell for me?
by Ms.Informed13
Summary: "The blonde woman lifted up the bottom of her tank top to wipe the sweat trickling down her forehead, and Lena squeaked- she had an eight pack. Lena squeaked and blushed because at that moment the blonde looked over, her eyes meeting Lena's and a small smirk gracing her features. And Lena swore she flexed more."SUPERCORP AU Oneshot Army!Kara Military AU


**A/N- This is a supercorp one shot. It's short and sweet, let me know what you think**

...

Lena was doing yoga. Or rather she was trying to do yoga, but she was failing spectacularly as the instructor moved onto the next pose and Lena was still in her warrior stance, her eyes trained out the glass window of the yoga studio that overlooked the rest of the gym.

She was staring unabashedly at a blonde woman walking on a treadmill. Lena's yoga class was nearing it's conclusion at the one hour mark and as far as Lena knew the woman had been making steady forward progress that entire time. That itself should be nothing abnormal, it was a gym afterall, and she was moving at the pace of a brisk walk. What made it impressive was the massive pack she was carrying upon her back. It was camo patterned, and from across the gym, Lena could see that it was weathered and beaten.

It must weigh at least 45 pounds.

Lena hastily shifted into tree pose, balancing easily on one foot, and sneaking another peek out the window.

The blonde woman lifted up the bottom of her tank top to wipe the sweat trickling down her forehead, and Lena squeaked. It was undignified, and definitely unbecoming of a CEO, but she couldn't help it because that blonde had an eight pack. Not a flat stomach, not a six pack, but eight well defined abs, and a sharp v that lead tantalizingly down into the rolled waistband of her shorts.

She squeaked and blushed because at that moment the blonde looked over, her eyes meeting Lena's and a small smirk gracing her features. And Lena swore she flexed more.

The CEO lost her balance, falling ungracefully from her pose to land squarely on her ass. The eyes of the rest of her yoga class turned to stare at the woman on the floor. Thankfully, the teacher interceded Lena's embarrassment by concluding the class with a chuckled, "I hope to see you all next week."

Lena studiously avoided eye contact with everyone else in the class as she packed up her yoga mat, hastily rolled it and shoved it in her bag. All she wanted to do was get out to her car and pretend that nothing had happened. And possibly crawl into a hole and remain there for the better part of the century.

She was blocked from this goal by none other than the blonde she had been caught ogling. The woman was standing at the entrance to the yoga studio, her camo pack at her feet and a charming smile on her face.

"Did it hurt?" The blonde woman asked, her smile bordering on a smirk, "When you fell for me?" Lena let the words sink in a moment before she burst out laughing. The woman joined in her laughter, "Yeah, I know that was a really bad line. But in all honesty, are you okay?"

"My ego is a bit bruised, but that's all." Lena blushed.

"Good." The woman stalled out a moment, glancing around the gym. She finally seemed to gather her courage and her resolve, "This might be forward of me, but can I buy you a coffee or something?"

It didn't take long for Lena to nod her assent, phone numbers were exchanged, plans made.

They meet for coffee at a cafe just down the street from the headquarters of L-Corp on a break between Lena's appointments. Lena learned that the blonde (Kara) was even more stunning properly dressed in a soft sweater and jeans that cling loosely to her form, only barely hinting at the muscle beneath. She learned that Kara's camo pack was not just for the aesthetic, but she worked as a military police officer in the army. Lena was positive that if Captain America were a woman, she would be Kara Danvers.

They date simply and straightforwardly, and the press goes crazy for Lena and her mystery woman. She declines to comment and ignores the media attention until nearly eight months into their relationship Kara has to deploy for a quarter of a year, and L-Corp suddenly invests all of it's resources into developing the next generation of protective body armour and tanks reinforced to withstand IED and mortar attack. At a press conference, a plucky young reporter from CatCo asks her point blank if the move was motivated by personal interest.

Lena decides to spare him and smirks when she says she has always prioritized protecting what's hers, flashing the dog tags on her keychain that Kara had given her before she left. She carried them with her everywhere.

The quote is blown up and dissected, and it coincides with an unusually slow news cycle so for nearly a week, it's all that is reported on in National City. Somehow the news travels overseas, a reporter embedded with Kara's unit shows her a magazine that has Lena smirking at a news conference on the front with the title 'L-Corp steps into defense realm and CEO Lena tells all about her own G.I. Jane' and he gets a few quotes from the blonde.

Soon enough, her narrative joins Lena's and a photo of her- windswept in full camo battle rattle, including a bulletproof vest, helmet, and sunglasses- is run alongside a photo of Lena and a fluffy puff story on their relationship.

Four months pass too slowly for either of their liking, but when Kara steps off the bus, weary and tan in a faded camo uniform, Lena is there. Front and center in the crowd wearing jeans and the biggest smile, holding a sign that read 'Sergeant Danvers to do list- 1. Me, 2. Repeat #1'

Kara blushed deeply, especially since Lena was standing beside Kara's big sister and her wife, but the other two women wore matching smiles. When Kara made her way over to the trio, she was immediately engulfed in a tight bear hug from all three women. When eventually they all broke apart, Lena was the only one that Kara had eyes for. She pulled the smaller woman into her arms, lifting her up off the ground, and pressing their lips together. Lena smiled into the kiss, wrapping her legs around Kara's waist. They kissed, oblivious to the teasing of Alex and Maggie behind them, of Kara's squad members rolling their eyes at their lovestruck battle buddy finally being reunited with the woman she had spent the last four months talking about, and oblivious of the cameras clicking behind them.

The photo ran in most lifestyle magazines, and the two hardly left their apartment for the first four days that Kara was back in America. Lena had her soldier back, and nothing else mattered.


End file.
